Backstab
by DragonLady1919
Summary: This is a new voting game like story I had come up with. Make sure to follow rules and have fun with the game! T just in case.
1. Introductions

**Introduction**

Welcome to the first game of Backstab, the game where the contestants lose all trust. Here's your host Dragon Lady!

"Thank you Mike!" Dragon Lady spoke, "As he said, this is the first ever game of Backstab. The rules are as follows:

Every time a chapter is posted, there will be three polls: one for place; one for way of death; and last for victim.Depending on your votes, the most voted contestant will be put in the most voted location to meet the most voted unfortunate death.One contestant is the Backstabber who performed the murder on the chosen contestant. At the end of each chapter, you will vote on who you think the Backstabber is.At the beginning of the chapter, there will be a trial. The most voted suspect will be put on the spot. If the votes are correct, the Backstabber is found guilty and everyone goes home happy. If the votes are wrong, the suspect will die.If the Backstabber is not found before the last two contestant stand, he/she will reveal themselves and finish off the remaining contestant therefore winning the game. If the Backstabber is discovered in trial, the voters have saved the contestants lives.

"As I have mentioned before, this is our first ever game of Backstab so we may come across some difficulties," Dragon Lady explained, "But we will solve them as quickly as possible. Now enough of my talking, it is now time to introduce our contestants: The Kid Icarus Uprising Characters!"

The crowd roared in cheer as the curtains opened to reveal the characters from Kid Icarus Uprising stand before them. All of them seemed proud and smiled at the audience with confidence.

"Let us introduce our contestants," Dragon Lady said while pulling open a card to read off the names, "Pit the hero of Skyworld and servant of light, Dark Pit the Not-So-Good Angel, Palutena the Goddess of Light and Humor, Virdi the mother of Mother Nature, Hades the god of mischief and death, Medusa the Snake Lady, Pandora the Heartbreaker, Magnus the Heavenly warrior, Phosphora the spark in the heart, and last but not least, Thanatos the…..Foot in the Mouth?"

Everyone stared at Thanatos strangely while he responded with, "It sounded better in my head.

Dragon Lady shrugged it off and ripped the card, "Anyways we'll be counting on your votes in order to keep the game going. Your votes will help keep your favorite character alive or get your least favorite…."

The audience then screams, "BACKSTABBED!"

"Exactly," Dragon Lady remarked, "Let me share the poles you will be voting for:

**Place:**

**A. **A dark alley**B. **Skyworld**C. **At a training grounds

**Cause:**

**A. ****Exotank accident****B. ****Monster Ambush****C. ****Tuna Fish**

**Victim:**

**Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Hades, Medusa, Pandora, Magnus, Phosphora, Thanatos**

Tune in next chapter and we will have your votes."

* * *

**Important Notes:**

**You will be voting the above polls up above. (All votes must be in by April 13; Votes must be sent through PM not in review. If it is posted in review your vote won't be taken. You can only vote once.)**

**If there are any questions, feel free to PM me and I will happily answer.**


	2. Round 1

**Round 1**

As everyone slept peacefully in their rooms, Dragon Lady snuck into the hallway with a bullhorn in her hand. Laughing mischievously as silent as possible, she placed her finger on the button to sound a siren. She pressed the red button and out came a ear bursting, shocking sound that made all the sleeping contestants crash out of their beds and freak out.

"TIME TO WAKE UP CONTESTANTS! ROUND 1 OF BACKSTAB HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN!" Dragon Lady shouted into the horn as it amplified her voice so that it could raise the dead.

All the doors of the contestants opened and everyone came out of their rooms except for one at the end. Everyone began moaning about the loud awakening. Dragon Lady approached the unopened door with the name _Pit _on the door. Dragon Lady slowly opened the door to find the angel still sleeping despite the loud horn. She sat on her haunches and pulled the horn up to her lips and straight into the back of his head.

"TIME TO GET UP PIT!" she shouted.

Pit was so surprised by the alarm that he jumped off the bed and landed on the floor with his face.

"What was that?!' he cried.

"Round 1 has begun. Time to wake up," Dragon Lady commented with a mischievous smile.

She went back outside and started talking into the horn, "Alright so the votes have come in and there was a tie between who was going to be killed off the show today. The votes won't be revealed until the event has happened."

Everyone gulped in fear and began looking around to see who would get killed off.

"So here is what's going to happen. Today for lunch, you will all be served a delicious tuna sandwich. They have each been prepared by our wonderful chefs but one was prepared by….. the Backstabber ….dun dun duuuun….. We shall all see who the Backstabber will be killing off today. We will all meet here at 12. Don't be late or our crew will reveal your location to the Backstabber."

_12:00_

Everyone gathered in the hall praying that they hadn't been chosen.

"It looks like everyone's here alright then let's go into the dining hall," Dragon Lady announced while opening the doors to the hall.

The dining hall wasn't a beautiful room like in the medieval castles. It was a dark alley with a damp ground, garbage dumpster sitting at the end of the little strip of land, and rats running in fear at the sight of the door opening.

"How did we not notice this place before?" Hades said to Palutena as they walked in.

There was a large dining table with ten chairs around it. Each person took their seats nervously and stared at Dragon Lady for any last words.

"So how's everyone feeling today?" Dragon Lady asked.

No one answered until Dark Pit blurted, "Well, we're about to eat sandwiches that could or could not kill us. What do you want to say?"

"Kill? Oh wait you guys think you're going to die today?" Dragon Lady asked.

Everyone gave her a look in disbelief.

"No, no one is going to literally die! If we did, our viewers would start complaining that they're favorite character died and we would lose popularity, plus I'm not sure how our moderators would handle so much death. We just say death because it makes it more interesting. The victim will simply suffer in some terrible or hilarious way," she explained.

Everyone sighed in relief but at that same time we're slightly agitated by not having that clarified before. That's when the chefs came into the alley with ten plates on a platter. They came and gave each person a dish. Everyone stared at the tuna sandwich and looked around for anyone who seemed like the Backstabber.

"Alright, dig in!" Dragon Lady cried.

Everyone took a bite of their food and were surprised by how good it tasted. Everyone chowed down until suddenly Palutena screamed. All eyes went to Palutena and were shocked at the sight. Palutena's skin was covered with large red dots that began to grow into bumps. Palutena was infected with chicken pox.

"Lady Palutena what happened to you?!" Pit cried out.

"I don't know," Palutena replied, still in shock of the sudden effect.

"Oh no, it looks like Palutena was voted off the show. I am so sorry goddess of light," Dragon Lady announced with a smile on her face.

"So that means I'm no longer in the game?" Palutena sadly asked.

"I'm afraid not but you can still root for anyone here," Dragon Lady commented.

Two men came and helped Palutena out of her seat and out of the room.

"Well it looks like that's the end of Round 1. Now it's the viewers turn to vote for who they believe the Backstabber is and also for the next victim. Tune in next time!"

**Important Note:**

**PM your votes to me and feel free to leave your comments in the reviews (You could also give me ideas for causes of death and places). **

**Backstabber: (Who do you think it is?)**

**Place:**

**A. ****Forest****B. ****Junkyard****C. ****Graveyard**

**Cause:**

**A. ****Paranormal attack****B. ****Ninjas****C. ****Ran over by ice cream truck**

**Victim:**

**Pit, Dark Pit, Viridi, Hades, Medusa, Pandora, Magnus, Phosphora, Thanatos**


End file.
